This invention relates generally to portable handrails which are mounted near the edges of a roof to protect workers thereon. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to portable handrail systems which are supported in place by means of a cantilever counter-weight system.
Portable handrail systems have long been employed to protect workers on roofs or other elevated structures. Conventional portable handrail systems are modular systems which are assembled on a given job site in accordance with the specific work constraints. Commonly, such systems employ a base which supports an upright post. The base/post assemblies are spaced along the edge of the roof. Rails connect between the upright posts to form the handrail system. Counter-balance assemblies extend from some of the post bases. Such assemblies conventionally include a crooked cantilever arm which extends inwardly from the roof edge. A heavy weight is positioned to overlay an end portion of the cantilever arm. The weight conventionally takes the form of a concrete block with a handle or other suitable portable weight.
The foregoing cantilever/counter-weight systems provide an effective and reliable means for securing a safety handrail in a relatively immovable position to the roof or edge of an elevated surface without requiring direct attachment to the base structure Naturally, disassembly is also facilitated by the modular system and the absence of any direct securement structures. Conventional portable handrail systems are relatively bulky and do present transportation difficulties due to the cantilever/counter-weight structures.